In the existing dual-domain design, the design of deflection parts of upper and lower pixel electrodes is shown in FIG. 1. In a pixel area, the upper domain has three pixel electrodes (denoted pixel electrode a, pixel electrode b and pixel electrode c), the lower domain also has three pixel electrodes (denoted pixel electrode a′, pixel electrode b′ and pixel electrode c′), and the three pixel electrodes of each of the upper domain and the lower domain are inclined at certain angles in the direction parallel to the initial arrangement direction of liquid crystal not driven by a voltage to rotate, namely produce deflections; the angles of the deflections produced by any two pixel electrodes of the same domain are the same, namely θ1=θ2=θ3, wherein θ1, θ2 and θ3 are respectively the deflection angles of the pixel electrode a, the pixel electrode b and the pixel electrode c in the direction parallel to the initial arrangement direction of liquid crystal not driven by a voltage to rotate; and the deflections of the pixel electrodes of the upper domain and the lower domain are identical in size but opposite in direction.
In the dual-domain design shown in FIG. 1, when the pixel electrodes are not electrified (i.e., the liquid crystal is not driven by the voltage to rotate), the initial arrangement direction of liquid crystal molecules is shown in the left diagram of FIG. 2; and when the pixel electrodes are electrified, the liquid crystal molecules may be driven to rotate for the same angle as shown in the middle diagram and the right diagram of FIG. 2, thus realizing self-compensation of the liquid crystal molecules, suppressing color shift and tone reversal and improving optical characteristics of visual angle, color shift and the like. However, under a low gray scale, the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules is incomplete (i.e., rotating angles are relatively small), and the inner part of the liquid crystal cannot be completely compensated.